Phosphate tightly associated with protein has been known since the late nineteenth century. Since then, a variety of covalent linkages of phosphate to proteins have been found. The most common involve esterification of phosphate to serine, threonine, and tyrosine with smaller amounts being linked to lysine, arginine, histidine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, and cysteine. The occurrence of phosphorylated proteins implies the existence of one or more protein kinases capable of phosphorylating amino acid residues on proteins, and also of protein phosphatases capable of hydrolyzing phosphorylated amino acid residues on proteins.
Protein kinases play critical roles in the regulation of biochemical and morphological changes associated with cellular growth and division (D'Urso, G. et al. (1990) Science 250: 786-791; Birchmeier. C. et al. (1993) Bioessays 15: 185-189). They serve as growth factor receptors and signal transducers and have been implicated in cellular transformation and malignancy (Hunter, T. et al. (1992) Cell 70: 375-387; Posada, J. et al. (1992) Mol. Biol. Cell 3: 583-592; Hunter, T. et al. (1994) Cell 79: 573-582). For example, protein kinases have been shown to participate in the transmission of signals from growth-factor receptors (Sturgill, T. W. et al. (1988) Nature 344: 715-718; Gomez, N. et al. (1991) Nature 353: 170-173), control of entry of cells into mitosis (Nurse, P. (1990) Nature 344: 503-508; Maller, J. L. (1991) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol 3: 269-275) and regulation of actin bundling (Husain-Chishti, A. et al. (1988) Nature 334: 718-721). Protein kinases can be divided into two main groups based on either amino acid sequence similarity or specificity for either serine/threonine or tyrosine residues. A small number of dual-specificity kinases are structurally like the serine/threonine-specific group. Within the broad classification, kinases can be further sub-divided into families whose members share a higher degree of catalytic domain amino acid sequence identity and also have similar biochemical properties. Most protein kinase family members also share structural features outside the kinase domain that reflect their particular cellular roles. These include regulatory domains that control kinase activity or interaction with other proteins (Hanks, S. K. et al. (1988) Science 241: 42-52). For example, kinases which contain ankyrin repeat domains have been identified, such as the Integrin-linked kinase (ILK).
ILK is an ankyrin repeat containing serine-threonine protein kinase which interacts with integrin β1 and β3 heterodimeric transmembrane glycoprotein subunit cytoplasmic domains. Integrins communicate with cell surface and cytoplasmic molecules such as cytoskeletal and catalytic signaling proteins (Hannigan G. E. et al. (1981) Nature 379:91-96, Schwartz M. A. et al. (1995) Annu. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol. 11:549-599). Overexpression of ILK increases the expression of cyclin A, cyclin D1 and Cdk4 proteins by overriding the adhesion-dependent regulation of cell cycle progression through G1 into S phase. This activity suggests that ILK may be an important regulator of integrin-mediated cell cycle progression (Radeva G. et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272:13937-13944). Overexpression of ILK also stimulates fibronectin matrix assembly in epithelial cells (Wu C. et al. (1998) J. Biol. Chem. 273:528-536).